


A Hard Day at Work

by Manager_of_Mischief



Series: Corporate!Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_of_Mischief/pseuds/Manager_of_Mischief
Summary: Loki, a young and ambitious entrepreneur, comes back to you, his girlfriend, after a long day at the office.





	A Hard Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): swearing, smut

Loki walked through the door as he pulled his tie off of his neck. His stiff manner of walking and soft sigh as he entered your apartment told all. You were about to ask him about his day, but he just grabbed you and pulled you down onto the living room couch in an unceremonious flop.

"Fandral tried to flirt with a client again," he said, sighing. "Turns out 'You look hot, want to ditch this meeting and go back to my place?' isn't as good of a pickup line as he thought it was."

You both giggled at that. Even on the worst days at work, Loki always kept his anecdotes bitingly honest and quite entertaining. You sometimes wondered if he did it so you would stay interested, or simply because being a snarky asshole his default mode around everyone but you.

All this while, your hands roamed his body. You had intended to listen to him as he vented about his day, but they way his shirt clung tightly to his chest and the fact that his pants did a tremendously poor job of hiding what he had to offer made your self-control disappear in a flash.

"You're not listening," he said simply.

You climbed on top of him, leaving a quick kiss on his lips.

"You don't want to talk anymore," you noted, cupping his bulge through his pants.

He smirked. The tales of his employees being absolutely horrible at their jobs would have to wait.

He was normally rough and dominant, but he was tired and feeling generous. He let you take control, just this once. Your hands peeled the suit jacket and shirt off of him. A few shirt buttons went flying in your impatience, and he smirked in response. You could be just as fiery as he was, and he needed to be reminded of that fact every once in a while.

You reached for his pants, but he swiped your hands away.

"Not yet."

You gasped as his hands quickly found your waist and pulled you closer to him. His voice was lust-filled as he said his next words.

"Tell me what you want."

You rolled your eyes.

You know damn well what I want.

"He took that moment to roughly slide his hand beneath the waistband of your pants.

"Is this what you want?"

You decided to tease him back.

"No."

He growled, using his other hand to tear your pants and panties down to your knees, all while slipping two fingers inside you.

"Are you sure?" he asked, withdrawing his fingers and admiring how wet they were.

You knew you had lost this round, so you changed the subject, reaching for his pants again. This time, he didn't stop you.

"Impatient, are we?"

"For gods' sake, Loki, it's you. When am I not?"

His expression was pure smugness. You loved that look, but the way it faded into an ecstatic moan as you shoved his hand out of the way and lowered yourself onto him was infinitely more gratifying. You tried to keep a slower pace to prolong your pleasure, but Loki had a different plan. He grabbed your hips and took control, increasing the pace until he was pounding into you relentlessly, both your backs arched and faces contorted in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Loki, slow down!"

His reply came between thrusts.

"And. Why. Should. I. Do. That?"

You were too far gone to formulate a proper response. He had won. He always did, but you never conceded. His hand reached under you and found your clit, stroking it until you lost control and fell apart on top of him, taking him with you.

You lay there for a few minutes, savoring the aftershocks as your breathing returned to normal.

"Hard day at work, huh?"

"Only because I was thinking of you."

You rolled your eyes and looked away.

"You love it," he said, tightening his arms around you.

"I love _you_."


End file.
